Anchor
by elsiie
Summary: He finds solace in her. Ryuu/Gyoku.


**Anchor**

by Tianshii

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** He finds solace in her. Ryuu/Gyoku.

 **Characters:** Ren Hakuryuu and Ren Kougyoku

* * *

Pale hands skim across her flesh, lightly, darting from place to place. As if he was afraid to linger. She gives him comfort, as fleeting as it was,

" _Hakuryuu-chan,"_ she whispers softly.

Pale blue eyes, they reminded her of hydrangeas, looked at her with anguish that she felt was similar to her own.

and he gives her the warmth that she needs.

Chaste kisses, she gives to him, on his cheeks, on his neck, on his lips. All the while, he holds her, breathing deeply, inhaling her scent. She bets she smells of loneliness and flowers for those are the things that always surround her. The bed creaks slightly from under their weight and she can hear the wind against the walls.

He gazes at her, and although he is quiet, his eyes say more than she ever could.

They're both trapped. He by his past, she by hers. Bound to never move forward. Their eyes meet, rose and water, and it's as if he can read her mind. He moves one both of his hands to the sides of her face, they're gentle, like he always had been and she closes her eyes. Their breaths mingle and she doesn't resist when he tilts her head slightly and brings her lips to his.

She's suddenly very aware of him. His smell, of rain and plants that she doesn't know, the way he held her – as if she were made of glass, and the feel of his lips on hers. Soft, yet demanding, he's able to manipulate her so well, she's almost impressed. Her hands move to the front of his robes, untying them – biting back a moan when his tongue enters her mouth – pulling them down his shoulders blindly.

He breaks away suddenly, and she thinks for a moment that she has done something wrong. But then he slides his robes off his shoulders and she looks away, abashed to be ogling him.

Suddenly, he mutters bitterly, "They're repulsive, aren't they?"

It takes her a moment to realize what he's talking about. The scars, so clear on his pale skin, almost _glow_ in the dim lighting.

"That's not…" she trails off. _I don't think they're ugly._ But she knows better than anyone that actions are stronger than words so she leans forward and kisses his chest.

He inhaled sharply when she does, and she feels him lean back slightly into the pillows. His skin, as scarred as it was, still managed to appear beautiful. _Perfection is overrated._ Her fingers trail the edge of his scars and she marvels at the way his breath hitches when she does. She sits up, straddling him, her dress in disarray, much like his own dark hair, and can't help but part her lips in desire.

It surprises her when he grabs her shoulders and flips her onto her back with that almost inhuman strength. He devours her, hungrily, hands in her deep rosy hair and she's too shocked to do anything but give him what he wants.

"H – haku – " she tries to say his name in between forceful kisses but isn't able to maintain a clear enough head.

When her own fingers make their way into his hair, she knows she has given up. He nips at her lower lip and she lets out a muffled moan in response. His knee between her thighs as he pushes her further into the pillows, _this is what heaven feels like._

" _Fuck,_ " he mutters, suddenly breaking away. She immediately mourns the loss of his heat, the feeling of his mouth moving against hers. When he straightens his back, raking a hand through his dark blue hair, she feels panic surge through her.

Her hand reaches out and clutches his arm just as he's about to climb off the bed. He's startled – even she can see that – turning his head to see her.

"Please don't go," and while pleading doesn't suit her, she can't think of any other way to stop him from leaving. Tears well up in her eyes and she lets out a delicate sob. "I – I _need you._ "

She witnesses it in his eyes. Pity. Longing.

Hakuryuu embraces her, holds her tightly against him, he was her anchor, in this deep blue sea.

And she was his.


End file.
